Covered Eyes
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Gin and the rest of the gang are played a game that involves a Blindfold and a closet... who goes in with him? Read to find out..


Covered Eyes...

(WARNING: GINx? YAOI! Not sex... but pretty damn close. I have had this idea in my head for awhile now... Hope you enjoy.)

"Gin, put this on." Ichigo ordered. Handing the Fox-Face a thick black blindfold. "It's your turn."

Gin looked around the room. Ichigo. Chad. Ishida. Momo. Toshiro. Juushiro. Rukia. Ivee JN/ I had to add myself. Shinji. Rangeku. Kon. and Orihime. Gin kept his eyes closed and just smiled.

"But, so many other people haven't gone yet." Gin pointed out.

"I know... but, we are going in order of who got here." Rukia said. "And, I just love to tourture your ugly soul." Rukia pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw.

"Fine... But, I'll have your ass for this." Gin said, a bit to happy.

"No. Someone will be having _your_ ass, Gin." Ichigo said. Grinning like a... Gin.

Gin took the black cloth and walked over to the closet. Opened the door. Closed it.

'I wonder who will be in here with me.' Gin herd a few girls giggle like mad. Gin put the blindfold on over my eyes and waited, leaning against the wall, in darkness.

... The door opened and closed. Gin was about to speak when, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth, but lips were placed on his neck, shutting him up. Gin closed his eyes tight, and smashed his lips together tight, trying to not gasp. The lips moved up his body. Neck, chin, cheek, then lips.

Gin felt the cold lips. They were full and lusious. They tasted like... fruit. The person kissed back, harder. Gin also did. Then, Gin realized, he had a weird feeling in his gut. It felt like... butterflys. He loved kissing this person. Gin felt a tounge against his botton lip, and gasped. The person slipped their tounge into Gins mouth, running his tounge along Gins teeth, guns, cheek, and under his tounge. Gin pulled his tounge back, as if trying to hide it. The other person plunged their tounge hard, into Gins throat. Gin gasped and pushed the person against the wall. Gin stopped kissing and smiled, running his hand down to the persons pushed his hand down the persons shirt and pulled down, making it lose. He felt the skin. Soft, and flat. A guy?

Gin kissed the person and began to fiddle with the _guys_ nipple, pulling it, pinching it, poking it. The person bit down on Gins lips and drew blood. Gin chuckeled and slid down the person. Running his very bloody lip along the persons skin. When he felt a small bump, the nipple, he began to lick and suck at it. The person burried his small(?) hands into Gin's silver hair. Gin bit down hard and the person gave a soft moan, arching his back. In the prosess, the person grinded his hips with Gins. Gin felt a very _hard_ thing pressed against his dick. Gin stopped and pulled up. The person gave a whine from the sudden loss of pleasure. Gin tried to put a finger to their lips but, insted he just put it to the wall... Weird... Gin was tall afterall. Gin kissed the person and wispered "Shhh... we don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" all Gin herd was the sound of hair sliding against the wall, Gin took that as a "No".

Gin slid his hands down the person torso then, he felt the pants. He had to go on his knees, to rub the clothed errection. The person moaned, a bit to loud and Gin felt himself get a bit hard, himself. Gin kissed the cloth and started to suck on the errection through the cotton pants. The person moaned and buck his hips, into Gins face. "Calm down, You..." Gin said, nibbeling on the persons Errection.

"G-Gin.." The person said through grinding teeth. Gin, with NINJA speed, tour off the persons pants and pushed down the errection. The person moaned, loudly. Gin took it in his mouth and did the un-thinkable.

Gin smiled, while bobboing his head. The person was fisting Gins hair, hard. Gin moaned around the hardness and it sent vibrations of pleasure through the persons body. Gin, using his tounge, played with the tip. The person bucked into Gins mouth, and it went down his throat. Gin, with his large mouth, had no problems with this.

"G-g-in... I'm... Cumming!" The person shouted. His sweet cum was shot down Gins throat. Gin swallowed and kissed the persons softening dick.

"Oh, no, no, no! This will never do." said Gin. Gin, turned the person around and pushed 2 fingers into the persons mouth. "Be a good boy, and suck..."

"I'm not a guy!" Screamed a voice... Ivee?

Gin tour off his blindfoul and opened his eye. All he saw was white Hair. He turned the person around. "T-Toshiro?"

Indeed. Toshiro was standing, with no cloths on, but his pants around his shoes. The 10th Captain was blushing like mad.

"YAOI SHALL PREVAIL!" Screamed Ivee, as she glomped Shinji.

Gin looked down at Toshiro... "But, Ivee said..."

Ichigo stepped in. "It was _her_ plan. She promised Toshiro that if he went he, she'd make sure that sex wasn't an option, as long as she got to say something about it being her... so she did."

Gin looked down at Ivee whom was kissing Shinji, and pulling at his long hair. Gin smiled and kiss Toshiro. "Want to get her back?" whispered the taller one.

"Fuck yeah, Gin!" And with that being said. Ivee was tossed from Shinji, into the dark closet. She herd little giggles...

"Oh... fuck."

-END-

I want to make a secound chapter. This was JUST FOR FUN. I'm still going to write my OCxGin story. I needed to get this off my chest, first. I DO like Shinji... But, I wanted to make one for Gin and Toshiro... did you guess whom it was? I trying to make it seem like Juushiro... or Renji... But, I don't know... To many hints? Ah... whatever... BYE! Hope you liked! :P


End file.
